A variety of medical procedures include placing implants within a body of a patient. Some medical procedures include placing implants within a body of a patient such that the implant provides support to a portion of the body of the patient. For example, some medical procedures are performed to treat various female pelvic dysfunctions, including procedures to treat urinary incontinence, and correcting various prolapse conditions such as uterine prolapse, cystoceles, rectoceles, and vaginal vault prolapse.
Some of the implants that are placed within a body of a patient are formed of a plastic material. For example, some implants are formed of a plastic mesh material.
Often times it is desirable to view an implant that has been disposed within a body of a patient. For example, it may be desirable to view an implant during an implantation procedure to confirm that the implant is located in the correct location within the body. Additionally, it may be desirable to view an implant after an implantation procedure to confirm that the implant has not moved from its implanted position.
Implants disposed within a body of a patient can be viewed using imaging devices such as x-ray devices and ultrasound devices. Such imaging devices, however, may not provide adequate views of plastic implants.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an implant that could be viewed with an imaging device during or after an implantation procedure. It would also be desirable to provide a plastic implant that could be viewed with an imaging device during or after an implantation procedure.